Man In Love
by darkxjune
Summary: Infinite Anniversary Project! Fanfiction-semi-imagine about Infinite Member and You. Yes YOU!. Enjoy
1. Opening

Annyeong reader -deul~~~

Ekhem. Tes tes Satu Dua Tiga.

Oke. Sesungguhnya ini bukan -atau mungkin belum jadi- updatean cerita. Di sini aku mau kasih pengumuman dulu. Pengumuman penting di bulan Juni.

*Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeeeng*

INFINITE ANNIV PROJECT.

Ahahaha.

Eum, buka project gede sih. Cuma project iseng dari aku, berisi cerita pendek para member INFINITE bareng kamu. Kamu, iya kamu. Para inspirit tercinta~

Cerita ini bakal ku publish tiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu, dimulai dari rabu depan. Kenapa Rabu? Karena itu kira-kira di tengah minggu. Dan kenapa Sabtu? Buat nemenin para jomblo yang gabut dimalam minggu *seperti diriku haha*. Kenapa cuma dua kali seminggu? Biar kalian nungguin *dihajar* gak deng, biar bisa menuh-menuhin bulan Juni. Bulan ultahnya INFINITE. Bulan ultahku juga haha *gapenting woyyy*

Oke. Sepertinya segitu aja dulu. Sampai bertemu hari Rabu depan.

Bay the way, Happy Six Anniv Oppa-deul~

Saranghaja~~~


	2. Part 1

**Rain (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Sung-Jong and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Sung-Jong adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan Sungels \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

Aku mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu ketsku ke arah tanah. Ekspresiku yang awalnya cerah sudah mulai kusut. Senyum di wajahku yang kucoba pertahankan sejak satu jam yang lalu kini sudah hilang terbawa angin hangat musim panas. Dan semua ini hanya karena seorang pemuda penggila permen lemon, yang sialnya telah menjadi kekasihku sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

Yeah, ini adalah hari jadi kami yang pertama. Sung-Jong, kekasihku, mengajakku untuk merayakannya di taman dekat kampusnya satu jam yang lalu. Dan kini aku malah duduk sendirian menunggu Sung-Jong yang entah masih ada di mana. Kuharap dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya, kalau iya akan kubakar boneka beruang raksasa hadiah darinya di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas bulan lalu.

Eh, jangan deh. Sayang, masih bagus hehe.

Ponselku kukeluarkan dari saku celana, mencari-cari nama kontak kekasihku lalu menelponnya. Tidak diangkat. Kemana sih dia?. Awas saja kalau dia lupa rencananya sendiri.

Ku coba lagi untuk menelponya. Untung saja kali ini diangkat.

"Hosh... Hosh... Tu-tunggu sebentar Chagi."

Tut!

Eh!? Aku bahkan belum sempat bicara apa-apa dan dia menutup panggilanku begitu saja!? Lagipula apa yang sedang dia lakukan sampai terengah-engah begitu?.

Aku kembali menendangi kerikil di sekitar kakiku. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya kekasihku itu sampai juga dengan keringat bercucuran. Tangannya bertumpu di lutut dengan punggung membungkuk, membuatku yang masih terduduk hanya mampu mengerjap menatap rambut berantakannya yang sejajar dengan wajahku.

"Hosh... Maaf... hosh... tadi ada... dosen... pembimbing... yang tiba-tiba... ingin bertemu... hosh."

Aku menghela napas. Susah memang jika kau berpacaran dengan pemuda rajin yang sedang kuliah tingkat akhir begini. Kutepuk pundaknya lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sampingku dan menyodorkan botol minuman ke arahnya yang ditandaskannya dalam sekali minum. Membuatku kembali kesal.

"Oppa! Aku bahkan baru minum seteguk." Dia menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut lalu beralih menatap tempat minumku yang sudah kosong.

"Maaf, sungguh mafkan aku. Aku terlalu haus hingga tak sa-."

"Haah... Sudahlah Oppa. Tidak apa-apa." Sahutku memotong ucapannya dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Bukan sengaja, hanya saja aku memang susah mengatur emosiku.

Hening. Canggung. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang akan kita lakukan?." Aku bersuara sambil menoleh ke arah Sung-Jong yang masih tatapan menyesal ke arah botol minumanku yang kosong.

Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Bodoh, polos, sekaligus tampan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat dia menoleh dengan ekspresi memelas a la anak anjing. Lama kami berpandangan hingga dia memasang cengiran lebar yang membuatku memutar bola mata kesal. Selama setahun berpacaran dengan Sung-Jong, aku sudah hapal bahwa cengiran itu bukan berarti sesuatu yang bagus.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Tuh kan.

Aku kembali merengut lalu bersedekap, khas anak berumur lima tahun yang merajuk minta dibelikan mainan. Tapi, dengan kurang ajarnya Sung-Jong justru terkekeh lalu menarik tanganku dan berjalan menjauhi tempat duduk kami.

"Kita mau kemana?." Sung-Jong mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kami kedepan dan kebelakang. Aku yang awalnya kesal mulai menikmati perlakuannya. Yeah, aku memang selalu kalah dengan tingkah manis yang dilakukannya.

Kami berhenti di depan seorang pria yang berjualan ice cream. Kekasih baby face kesayanganku memesan ice cream vanilla untuknya dan coklat untukku. Awalnya dia memesan rasa lemon yang menimbulkan kerut di dahi sang penjual. Aku hampir terbahak saat mendengarnya mengomeli pedagang itu yang justru tersenyum -mungkin lebih kepada menahan tawa- sambil menyodorkan ice cream.

"Kenapa penjual itu tidak menjual rasa yang lengkap sih? Dasar."

Sung-Jong masih mengomel dan akhirnya aku tertawa. Benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sifatnya yang terkadang bisa lebih bocah dariku. Padahal dia lebih tua lima tahun dariku. Tetapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Sung-Jong tidak akan berlagak seperti seorang kekasih sok dewasa yang hobi mengatur, dia akan menjadi emm... yeah, seorang Sung-Jong.

Sung-Jong yang hobi menggoyangkkan tangannya saat berjalan, bahkan menggoyangkan tangan kami jika bergandengan. Sung-Jong yang selalu menyelipkan lima hingga enam bungkus permen lemon di saku celananya. Sung-Jong yang akan memasang muka aneh untuk menghiburku ketika aku sedang marah kepadanya.

Sung-Jong, kekasihku, yang amat sangat kusayangi.

"Hm? Ada apa, Chagi? Kau mau ice creamku?."

"Ti-tidak Oppa." Uugh bodoh. Kenapa aku malah melamun di hadapannya?.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Wajahmu merah loh." Sahutnya dengan nada sing a song sambil tersenyum jahil hingga aku mencebikkan bibirku. Dia justru tertawa renyah yang pada akhirnya membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar tawa renyah kekasihku ini.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Kedai favoritku sejak berpacaran dengan Sung-Jong. Memesan dua porsi ramen, kami akan berlomba siapa yang bisa menghabisakannya lebih dahulu. Lomba yang hampir selalu kumenangkan dengan bangga sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas kepala. Sang pemilik kedai bahkan sudah hapal kelakuan aneh kami dan tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tak apa. Itu justru menjadi salah satu hiburan untukku ditengah-tengah kesibukan melayani pelanggan." Ujarnya saat aku dengan iseng bertanya. Ya sudahlah, terserah padanya.

Dan kali ini lagi-lagi aku berhasil mengalahkannya dengan amat sangat tipis. Satu suap lagi mie di mangkoknya kandas, sementara milikku sudah masuk ke dalam -Jong mendesah kecewa yang kubalas dengan tepukan penyemangat di punggung lebarnya. Yeah, meskipun dengan binar jenaka di mataku.

Matahari hampir terbenam saat kami keluar dari kedai. Terlalu asik berbincang dengan pemilik kedai membuat kami lupa waktu. Dan oow, dapat kulihat di ujung sana awan hitam bergerak cukup cepat membuatku menarik lengan Sung-Jong menuju halte terdekat.

Di halte aku merengut. Memang benar kami sampai di halte tapat waktu bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan, namun hujan yang langgsung mengguyur membuat kami harus terjebak di halte itu hampir satu jam hingga bus berikutnya datang. Menyadari perubahan air mukaku, Sung-Jong mulai melancarkan aksi merayunya.

"Chagi, kau marah ya?."

Aku bungkam.

"Maafkan aku Chagi."

Kukerucutkan bibirku.

"Chagiii~."

Badanku ku putar sedikit menjauhinya.

Hening. Aneh rasanya. Biasanya Sung-Jong akan melakukan segala cara, mengeluarkan segala gombalan demi mendapatkan maafku. Tapi sekarang di membisu. Dan saat aku menoleh rasanya aku ingin mengomeli Sung-Jong.

Bagaimana tidak?. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di luar halte. Ditengah guyuran hujan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, rambut dark brownnya bahkan sudah lepek hingga hampir menutupi matanya.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kembali kemari!." Titahku khawatir. Dia sedang berada di semester akhir dan sibuk dengan skripsinya. Kalau dia sakit siapa yang akan melanjutkan tugas akhirnya?. Memangnya skripsi itu bisa terketik sendiri?.

"Maaf. Hari ini aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Sung-Jong sudah melanjutkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama di taman. Maaf karena menghabiskan minumanmu. Dan maaf karena membuatmu terjebak di tengah hujan begini." Suaranya samar, tertutup hujan yang semakin deras. Dan aku terserang rasa bersalah mendadak.

Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya. Aku terkadang hanya iseng, ingin menggodanya. Ingin tahu seberapa perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan maafku. Biasanya dia hanya akan melakukan lelucon yang -pasti- selalu berhasil membuatku kembali bergelayut manja padanya. Tapi kali ini dia bahkan rela basah kuyup demi meminta maaf padaku. Entah mengapa aku ingin menangis, sedih sekaligus terharu.

TAP

TAP

GREP

Sama seperti Sung-Jong yang tidak peduli hujan mengguyur demi meminta maaf. Aku juga tak peduli pada air langit yang tumpah demi memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa penyesalan karena telah membuatnya hujan-hujanan.

"He-hei. Jangan kemari kau bisa basah. Kembalilah ke halte."

"Kau sendiri basah bodoh." Aku berujar tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sepasang lengah membungkus tubuhku. Melingkupiku dengan kehangatan di tengah hujan yang dingin.

"Maaf Chagi."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Oppa."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum. Membiarkan hening melingkupi kami sejenak sebelum membalas lirih."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oppa."

...

DRRTT

DRRTT

DRRTT

Getaran kurang ajar dari ponselku membuatku terpaksa bangun. Kepalaku masih pening, dahiku terasa hangat, dan hidungku tersumbat. Aku harus membuat catatan mental untuk tidak hujan-hujanan lagi dengaan Sung-Jong. Bocah itu dengan senangnya mengajakku bermain dibawah guyuran air hingga bus datang. Hampir 45 menit kami berdiri di bawah hujan hingga membuat sang supir mengomeli kami yang meneteskan air ke dalam bus sementara kami hanya nyengir. Untung saja ada penumpang baik hati yang rela satu pak tissuenya kami tandaskan untuk sedikit membersihkan diri.

Setelah puas bernostalgia dengan kenangan kemarin, aku menatap layar ponselaku sambil memicingkan mata mencegah terlalu banyak cahaya masuk. Panggilan dari Sung-Jong.

"Halo."

 _"Halo Chagi."_ Suaranya serak, sama sepertiku. Dia pasti sedang terbaring di apartemennya.

"Ada apa Oppa?."

 _"Apa kau sakit?."_ Aku mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga pasti sakit kan?." Dia tertawa.

 _"Maaf karena aku-."_

"Berhentilah minta maaf Oppa. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Kudengar helaan napas di ujung sana. Dia pasti amat menyesal.

 _"Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu."_

"Yaaa. Kau juga. Ingat skripsimu." Sung-Jong tertawa dengan suara parau hingga terbatuk membuatku mengomelinya.

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ku tutup ya?."_

"Sampai jumpa Oppa. Cepatlah sembuh."

TUT

"Haaah." Aku turut menghela napas saat kembali berbaring.

Untung saja ini hari Sabtu, jadi aku masih bisa beristirahat hingga besok. Meskipun sedikit kesal karena kencan kami berakhir dengan kami berdua yang sakit, tapi entah mengapa aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Mengingat perjuangan Sung-Jong untukku. Serta kenangan-kenangan kami selama ini. Ingin rasanya mengingat lebih banyak andai saja kepalaku tidak seberat ini, sehingga aku merasa malas berpikir.

Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

-Fin-

...

A/N: Huaaaa kemaleman yaaa. Mianhae T_T

Menjelang UAS tugas malah beranak pinak. Pusying ngerjainnya :((( Tapi ini masih masuk hari Rabu kan di Indonesia (bagian barat maksudnya hehehe)

Dan yeaaah, barusan keasikan nonton INFINITE di V app wkwkwk

Emm, karena di Korea udah masuk tanggal 9 kebetulan banget kan. Cerita perdananya bisa diupload di hari Rabu (di Indo) sekaligus tanggal 9 Juni (di Korea).

Congratulation Oppa-deul~~~ #6YearsWithINFINITE

Sudah ya, lagi gak bisa banyak ngomong. Tugas masih menantiku. Byeee

p.s: Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa kekeke~~~


	3. Part 2

**Photograph (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Myung-Soo and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Myung-Soo adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan eLements \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu coklat yang tampak kokoh di hadapanku. Tak sampai lima menit pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam yang masih basah, begitu pula dengan area dagu dan lehernya. Aku menelan ludah yang entah mengapa terasa mengganjal di tenggorokkanku. Ck, kekasihku ini selalu saja bisa tampak seksi.

Pemuda di hadapanku, Kim Myung-Soo, tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatku membeku dengan pipi menghangat. Aku masih mengerjap saat dia menarikku memasuki apartemennya. Myung-Soo tinggal sendiri di Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan demi mengejar impiannya menjadi fotografer. Walaupun menurutku akan lebih baik jika dia menjadi modelnya saja.

Ah, tidak tidak. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menikmati wajah tampan kekasihku ini.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu Chagi?."

"Eh!?." Sepertinya aku membawa khayalanku terlalu jauh hingga tanpa sadar menggleng di hadapan Myung-Soo. Duh, bodohnya.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa, Oppa." Kuberikan cengiranku hingga mataku menyipit yang pasti akan membuatku tampak lebih bodoh lagi.

CKREK

Dan inilah kebiasaannya yang terkadang membuatku kesal. Memotretku saat aku tak sadar. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia sudah memegang kameranya!?.

"Yak!."

Tetapi, Myung-Soo justru -selalu- tersenyum sambil bergumam-

"Kau cantik."

-Sesaat setelah menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya yang membuatku melupakan niatku untuk mengomeli kelakuannya. Yang kulakukan justru menunduk demi menutupi rona merah yang kupastikan sudah menyebar hingga telinga.

"Kau bawa apa?."

Sekali lagi, Myung-Soo mengembalikan kesadaranku. Dan astagaaaa, karena kelakuannya aku sampai melupakan belanjaanku untuk Myung-Soo. Ini akhir minggu dan aku biasanya akan kemari untuk membawakan beberapa bahan makanan, karena berada di tingkat akhir kuliah dan bekerja sebagai fotografer _freelance_ membuatnya terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar membuat ramen instan. Yeah, aku juga akan sekaligus mengganggu pekerjaannya, sebagai ganti kejahilannya memotretku tak tahu tempat.

"Bahan makanan, seperti biasa. Dan ini Kimbab buatan Eomma untuk kita." Ku sodorkan bungkusan yang lebih kecil kepada Myung-Soo yang matanya berbinar mendengar kalimat _Kimbab-buatan-Eomma_ lalu berlalu menuju dapur untuk meletakkan bahan makanan.

Saat aku kembali bungkusan Kimbab buatan ibuku seudah terbuka dan terlihat Myung-Soo yang sibuk di depan laptopnya sambil mencomot beberapa potong Kimbab. Aku berjalan pelan karena berniat mengagetkannya, namun justru aku yang terkejut saat layar laptop kekasihku menampilkan wajah seorang gadis cantik yang ku kenal sebagai teman satu jurusan Myung-Soo. Dan seingatku gadis berambut pirang itu pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukai kekasih tampanku.

Oh, jangan bilang kalau mereka-

"Hei Chagi, kau melamun lagi." Myung-Soo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah layar laptopnya, namun aku tidak menemukan wajah gadis itu lagi. Yang ada kini wajahku dan Myung-Soo saat kami berfoto di salah satu acara kampus dua tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah Myung-Soo memintaku -yang merupakan mahasiswi baru sementara dia adalah senior yang berada dua tingkat di atasku- menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa fotonya ada di laptopmu?."

"Siapa?." Tanyanya pura-pura bodoh membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Dan sialnya dia terkekeh. Tuh kan, di pasti tahu maksudku.

"Kau cemburu ya? Aigooo, manisnya kekasihku yang sedang cemburu ini." Ujarnya seraya menarik pinggangku mendekat dan mencubit pipi tembamku. Aku mengelak, masih mencebikkan bibirku.

"Untuk apa kau cemburu? Kau kan tahu aku hanya mencintaimu." Aku berniat membantah, namun pipiku justru menghangat. Ck, tubuhku memang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi jika berhadapan dengan Myung-Soo. Aku memilih bangkit, namun Myung-Soo mencegatku.

"Hei, hei kau mau kemana?."

"Ke kamar mandi." Sahutku jutek dan segera berlalu saat genggaman Myung-Soo mengendur.

Ku cuci wajahku, berusaha menghilangkan rona wajah. Sejujurnya aku tahu Myung-Soo tak akan pernah berbohong tentang perasaannya padaku, hanya saja kekasihku itu sungguh tampan dan itu membuatku khawatir pada gadis-gadis ganas di luar sana yang hobi melirik nakal Myung-Soo. Dan sialnya, beberapa diantara gadis-gadis itu cukup cantik. Aku menghela napas dan menangkan diriku, memastikan tidak ada rona kesal atau semu malu di kedua pipiku dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Myung-Soo pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya.

TAP TAP TA-

Langkahku kuhentikan di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu itu selalu tertutup sejak pertama kali aku datang ke apartemen ini. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menyeruak, membuat kakiku melangkah menuju pintu misterius itu.

Gelap. Itulah yang pertama kali kutangkap saat pintu itu terbuka.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga lang-

"Chagi, kau mau kemana!?." Aku terlonjak saat merasakan Myung-Soo mencekal tanganku dan berbicara dengan suara keras, hampir berteriak.

"Aku hanya penasaran Oppa." Myung-Soo menyentak tanganku dan berusaha membawaku keluar dari ruangan gelap yang sudah mulai bisa kuadaptasi.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini." Aku memicingkan mataku curiga dan menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Kim Myung-Soo!." Nada suaraku mendadak naik membuat Myung-Soo, bahkan diriku sendiri, terkejut.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku!?." Masih dengan mata memicing aku menginterogasi kekasihku. Belum pernah kulihat Myung-Soo segugup ini.

"Kita bicarakan diluar saja." Aku kembali menarik tanganku yang hendak digenggamnya. Jika sebelumnya pipiku yang memanas karena kata-katanya, kini mataku yang memanas. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Myung-Soo dariku.

"A-apa kau punya... gadis lain?." Tanyaku menuntut sambil berusaha membendung tangis yang hampir pecah. Dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya belum pernah aku merasa serapuh ini.

"Chagi apa maksudmu? Aku tidak-."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini?." Tanganku menunjuk ruangan yang masih gelap itu. Myung-Soo menghela napas. Terlihat frustasi dengan tingkahku. Lalu akhirnya dia memilih mengalah dan menggandeng tanganku memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyumpan ini hingga minggu depan karena masih belum sempurna. Tapi jika kau memaksa, mau bagaimana lagi?."

Aku kebingungan dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Myung-Soo sambil menyalakan lampu. Dan tampaklah sebuah ruang yang sepertinya hanya berukuran dua kali dua meter dengan salah satu dinding tertutup kain yang sedikit berkibar terkena angin dari jendela samping. Aku menyernyit sebelum menoleh kearah Myung-Soo yang memberikan senyum tipis. Pemuda itu menarikku mundur lebih jauh dari dinding yang tertutup kain.

"Tunggu disini." Setelah berkata begitu Myung-Soo mendekati dinding di hadapanku lalu menarik kain yang ada. Memberiku sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku tercekat.

Di sana, di dinding putih itu, ada aku.

Ada gambar diriku yang terbuat dari kolase foto-fotoku yang diambil oleh Myung-Soo. Secara sengaja dan diam-diam. Bahkan aku bisa melihat fotoku sebelum Myung-Soo menjadi kekasihku.

"Maaf jika belum sempurna, aku masih butuh bebera-."

Myung-Soo tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena aku sudah menerjangnya dan memeluk erat tubuh tegapnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Oppa." Aku menangis di pelukan Myung-Soo yang kini mengelus rambutku sayang.

"Harusnya ini bisa menjadi kejutan yang lebih manis minggu depan." Aku mendongak dan mendapati Myung-Soo tersenyum kearahku. Senyumnya manis sekali, lebih manis dibanding senyum tipisnya yang biasa.

Tapi, memangnya ada apa minggu depan?.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau lupa ada apa minggu depan." Ucapnya membuatku mengangguk polos. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Astaga. Kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Chagi?."

"Eeh!?." Oh iya, minggu depan kan ulang tahunku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?. Astagaaa.

Myung-Soo tersenyum, masih dengan senyumnya yang paling manis, sambil mengangkat daguku.

"Mungkin ini terlalu awal. Tapi... Selamat ulang tahun gadisku yang cantik." Saat Myung-Soo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, aku menahan napasku tanpa sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Dan kurasa aku masih lupa caranya bernapas.

Kekasih tampanku ini menarik kepalanya kembali demi menikmati wajahku yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat masak. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum juga akhirnya dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidang Myung-Soo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oppa." Balasku lirih. Tapi aku yakin Myung-Soo masih bisa mendengarnya karena dia turut memelukku erat.

Eumm, sepertinya ada yang kulupakan.

"Oh ya, kenapa foto gadis itu bisa ada di laptopmu?." Tanyaku cepat sambil menarik diri dari rengkuhan hangatnya. Bukannya menjawabku, Myung-Soo justru tertawa.

"Kau ingin tau?." Aku mengangguk.

"Benar-benar ingin tahu?." Kembali kuanggukkan kepalaku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Yakiiin?." Tampak binar jenaka dari matanya.

"Yak! Oppa, aku serius." Dan pecahlah tawa Myung-Soo yang kembali membuatku terpaku. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"Baiklah. Dia klienku." Aku mendengarkan.

"Dia memintaku menjadi fotografer untuk _pre-wedding_ nya." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ooh, jadi begi-

"APAA!?. Bukankah dia dulu bilang kalau dia menyukaimu, Oppa?." Tanyaku kemblai membuatnya tertawa.

"Itu kan dulu, Chagi. Dia sudah menemukan laki-laki lain yang mencintainya dan mereka memilih untuk segera menikah tahun ini." Aku terkejut. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Lalu kapan kita akan menyusul mereka?." Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?."

Sentuhan tangan Myung-Soo di pipiku membuatku tak bisa mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Yeah, jangan pura-pura tidak paham, Chagi." Pandangannya melembut.

"Tapi aku kan masih terlalu-." Kalimatku terhenti oleh kekehan Myung-Soo.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu menikah sekarang juga, Chagi. Tapi kalau sekarang kau mau aku tidak keberatan." Kucubit gemas pinggangnya, membuatnya meringis namun masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Pelukannya semakin erat dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan Myung-Soo mengalir melalui sentuhannya. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

Dan juga, apakah ini lamaran tak langsung?. Tidak romantis, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai kejujuran dan ketulusan dibalik kalimat tak romantis Myung-Soo.

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama juga, oke?."

Myung-Soo melepaskan sejenak pelukannya untuk menatapku yang justru tertawa melihat raut wajah memelasnya. Pada akhirnya aku mengangguk meyakinkannya. Aah, senangnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar mendapat lamaran resmi dari kekasih tampanku ini.

-Fin-

...

A/N: Malam minggu, waktunya update Infinite Project kkkkk. Gimana-gimana? Baper kagak? wkwk. Aku yang nulis aja senyam-senyum sendiri kkkkk. Gak OOC kan? Myungie yang asli setauku ceria dan lembut kok hehe *mencari pembenaran* Oh ya, maaf ya kalo di pertengahan (bagian kamar rahasia) agak aneh hehe.

Semoga suka yaaa. Kalo enggak, yaaa coba nikmatin dulu. Siapa tau ntar suka wkwk *maksa*

Okeee. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu. Payy-payy

.

 **DaGamma Frost** : Maafin yaaa. Jadwalnya Dino-Oppa masih lama :""" ini kuurutin dari yang paling muda ehehe. Nikmatin aja dulu cerita abang-abang ganteng yang lain. Semoga suka *lempar _heartsign_ *


	4. Part 3

**Game Over (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Sung-Yeol and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Sung-Yeol adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan Yeollipops \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

Ctik Ctik Ctik

Suara konsol game yang sangat menyebalkan terdengar di sekeliling ruangan. Sung-Yeol tampak sibuk menatap layar, mengacuhkanku yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan gembungan kesal di pipi tirusku. Sudah satu jam sejak aku datang ke apartemennya atas permintaan kekasih-setengah-tiangku ini, namun bukannya bisa berduaan dengannya aku justru ditinggalkannya untuk berkencan dengan PlayStation 3 kesayangannya sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

Aku mendengus kesal dengan suara keras, berusaha sebisa mungkin menarik perhatian Sung-Yeol. Sayang sekali layar di hadapannya sepertinya tampak lebih penting dari kekasihnya yang sedang kesal ini. Tidak tahan dengan keacuhannya, aku mulai buka suara setelah cukup berdiam diri sekitar setengah jam.

"Oppa?." Panggilku lembut.

"... ." Nihil. Aku tidak tahu apakah suaraku terlalu lirih atau dia memang enggan peduli. Kurasa yang kedua lebih masuk akal.

"Oppa~."

"... ." Sama saja. Oke, sekali lagi.

"Oppa!."

"Hm." Astagaaa, apa aku harus berteriak agar dia mau menoleh? Bahkan melirikku saja tidak.

"Ck! Kalau kau mau berkencan dengan _game_ mu itu lebih baik jangan menyuruhku kemari."

"... ." Aarrrgh!

"Aku pulang saja!."

GREP

Sung-Yeol menggenggam tangan kananku, mencegahku untuk pergi. Pada awalnya aku tersenyum, membayangkan sebentar lagi Sung-Yeol akan mematikkan _game_ sialannya itu lalu mengajakku berkencan. Sayangnnya itu hanyalah sebuah angan. Pada kenyataannya Sung-Yeol masih serius menatap layar dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang panjang bergerak lincah di konsol game itu.

Ayolaaaaah. Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak kami tidak bertemu karena sama-sama sibuk dengan tugas akhir. Apalagi Sung-Yeol yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan mulai sibuk dengan praktik di rumah sakit.

"Apa lagi!?."

"Jangan pulang!." Aku mendengar nada memerintah khas Sung-Yeol kepadaku membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Lalu untuk apa aku di sini? Menontonmu bermain _game_? Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku pulang, atau pergi dengan teman-temanku ke _mall_."

Sung-Yeol masih teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tak mengalihakan pandangannya dari layar sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kananku. Pada akhirnya aku yang mengalah, kembali duduk di sampingnya. Sekilas kulihat senyum di bibir Sung-Yeol.

Ah, sepertinya aku salah, itu bukan senyum, tapi seringai.

Ctik Ctik Ctik

Suara sialan itu kembali menggema di ruangan itu, bahkan masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Aku memilih memainkan ponselku, memeriksa pesan dari beberapa teman kampusku. Untung saja pesan-pesan itu cukup menarik, membuatku sejenak melupakan tingkah menyebalkan manusia tiang di sebelahku. Beberapa bahkan sanggup membuatku cekikikan atas komentar dan saran-saran setengah gila dari teman-temanku setelah mendengarkan ceritaku tentang Sung-Yeol.

"Kenapa kau terus tertawa?." Sung-Yeol akhirnya kembali buka suara, membuatku terkejut sekaligus lega. Aku sudah khawatir dia akan berubah menjadi robot dan kehilangan jiwanya setelah terlalu lama bermain game. Hmm, sepertinya aku mulai kurang waras setelah bicara dengan teman-temanku.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku tanpa menoleh, karena dia juga bertanya bahkan tanpa melirikku.

"Berhenti tertawa kearah ponselmu. Kau seperti orang gila."

Aku menoleh sekaligus melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sung-Yeol. Enak saja dia bilang aku seperti orang gila. Lalu dia apa?. Dia bahkan lebih gila dari pada aku, karena masih juga sibuk bermain game, padahal kekasih cantiknya sedang kebosanan di sebelahnya. _Hell_ ya, ini bahkan sudah hampir dua jam.

"Kau juga berhentilah bermain dengan _game_ bodohmu itu!." Kubalik perkataannya dan dia justru terkekeh membuat kesabaranku habis.

SRET

"Hey!." Aku berdiri menjauh sambil menyembunyikan tanganku di punggung. Sung-Yeol memberikan tatapan jengkel yang kubalas dengan pandangan yang tak kalah kesal.

"Kembalikan konsol _game_ ku, Chagi."

"Tidak akan!."

Manusia tiang dihadapanku mulai mendekat. Aku menghindar. Berlari mundur mengitari ruang tamu apartemennya dengan sangat ahli karena sudah hapal mati setiap sudut tempat ini sambil membawa konsol gamenya yang tidak memiliki kabel dan masih setia di balik punggungku. Aku berlari dan dia terus mengejar.

GREP

"Gotcha!."

"Kyaaa!."

Tapi bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya aku tertangkap juga mengingat langkah kakinya yang hampir dua kali lipat milikku. Kami terdiam sejenak demi menetralisir napas yang tersengal. Hanya lima menit berlarian dan rasanya jantung dan paru-paruku sudah berceceran di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau mau melepaskannya tidak?." Sung-Yeol buka suara. Berbisik rendah tepat di telingaku membuatku sadar akan posisi kami.

Sung-Yeol memelukku agar dia bisa meraih konsol _game_ di punggungku. Mungkin itu pada awalnya, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kekasih kelewat tinggiku ini malah menyamankan dirinya. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu sempitku. Tanpa aba-aba jantungku kembali berpacu. Aish, baru saja jantung ini beristirahat dari kerja keras setelah berlari.

"Su-sudah ku lepas, Oppa." Sial, kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?.

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Sekarang aku yang tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Pada akhirnya aku membiarkannya saja. Tidak peduli dengan jantungku yang masih melompat-lompat ataupun pipi yang semakin menghangat. Juga fakta bahwa posisi tubuh Sung-Yeol pasti sangat tidak nyaman mengingat perbedaan tinggi kami yang cukup jauh. Biarlah, toh dia juga tidak banyak protes.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Ah, rasanya aku sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Sung-Yeol. Jadi kubiarkan saja keheningan yang masih menyelimuti kami.

"Maaf." Aku tertegun mendengar permintaan maaf Sung-Yeol yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

"Maaf karena mengacuhkanmu padahal aku yang memintamu kemari." Entah mengapa aku tersenyum mendengar suara lirihnya. Itu berarti kekasihku sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa. Aku tahu kau butuh refreshing setelah praktikum gila-gilaan di rumah sakit." Punggung lebarnya kutepuk lembut, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatanku yang tak seberapa kepadanya karena aku tahu dia sedang lelah dengan tugas akhirnya. Yeah, setidaknya tugas kuliahku tidak sebanyak milik Sung-Yeol.

Tiang berjalan ini tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, membuatku merasa kehilangan. Tapi, dia tersenyum lembut saat berhadapan denganku. Dan lagi-lagi pipiku dibuatnya menghangat. Aku malu, tetapi juga menyukainya. Sensasi bahagia ini membuatku turut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita berkencan." Sung-Yeol melempar konsol gamenya ke sofa dan hendak menggandengku pergi. Tapi aku bergeming, menimbulkan raut bingung di wajah kekasihku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan di sini saja?." Ajakku dan Sung-Yeol malah memberikan tatapan 'apa maksudmu' padaku.

Tanpa banya bicara kutarik kekasihku kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi, di depan televisi dengan game yang sudah mati karena terlalu lama dibiarkan. Sedangkan aku sendiri menuju meja televisi dan mengambil sebuah konsol _game_ lain lalu duduk di sebelahnya setelah menyerahkan konsol game yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Ajari aku bermain. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa menjadi partner bertarungmu." Aku memasang senyum termanisku. Kulihat mata Sung-Yeol berbinar dan senyumnya semakin terkembang. Ekspresi khasnya saat bahagia. Ekspresi khas seperti anak kecil. Ekspresi khas yang sangat kusukai.

GREP

Pemuda itu kembali memelukku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya membuatku tergelak.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bermaiiin~."

Tidak ada salahnya sesekali menuruti kemauan pemuda-bermental-bocah ini. Dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya dan menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Dan juga, kurasa aku harus mentraktir teman-temanku atas ide-ide aneh mereka yang ternyata manjur haha.

-Fin-

...

A/N: udah hari rabu aja nih. Udah postingan ketiga aja nih. Si manusia tiang kampret gimana? Nyebelin? Atau malah cute+sweet? Kalo tingkat kegantengan mah gak perlu dipertanyakan ya hehe

Okedeh, sampai jumpa hari Sabtu. Bye~~~


	5. Part 4

**Secret Admirer (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Ho-Won and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Ho-Won adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan Hoyatics \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

Menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. Memandangi sang pujaan hati dari jauh dan mengikuti kegiatannya diam-diam adalah hal biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia dari kekasih sendiri. Aneh dan membingungkan mungkin, tapi aku mengalaminya.

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan seluk beluknya.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang menjadi kekasih dari kakak tingkatku di kampus. Pemuda paling menggoda dari klub dance. Bagaimana pertemuan kami? Kurasa aku akan menceritakannya lain kali saja haha.

Oke kembali kepada kekasihku. Tampan-seksi-menggoda, cool-cenderung pendiam jika tidak sedang berdua denganku atau orang-orang yang dekat dengannya-, dan berwibawa. Bagaimana? Keren bukan? Sementara aku hanya mahasiswi yang 'kebetulan' satu fakultas dengannya. Dan bukannya menjadi pengagum rahasia secara harfiah, aku -atau kami lebih tepatnya- lebih suka untuk tidak mengumbar kisah pribadi kami, mengingat dia juga cukup pendiam. Jadi begitulah, tidak ada yang tahu kami sudah berpacaran bahkan hampir tiga tahun.

Terkadang ketika aku iseng berkeliling fakultas dan melewati kelasnya, aku akan berdiri sebentar memandanginya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya dia nyaris selalu tahu aku sedang berada di luar jendela kelasnya. Dia akan menoleh lalu tersenyum manis selama tiga detik kepadaku -yang sudah tersenyum sejak mulai berdiri- lalu kembali menatap dosen.

Aku juga hapal jadwal latihannya yang selalu rutin ku kunjungi dan aku hampir selalu ada di setiap perlombaan dance yang diikutinya. Seperti kali ini, aku berdiri di barisan ketiga dari depan para fans klub dance yang berisi pemuda-pemudi bertubuh seksi yang hobi meliukkan tubuh mereka patah-patah sesuai irama musik hip-hop. Biasanya aku akan berada di barisan belakang -untung saja tubuhku cukup tinggi- karena aku benci mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian, alasan lain mengapa kami tidak mengumbar hubungan kami. Selain itu berada di barisan tengah, apalagi depan, berarti harus bersiap menebalkan telinga dari teriakan para fans yang menyemangati idola mereka. Termasuk fans kekasihku yang kini menyebut nama kekasihku dengan nada memuja. Uugggh, sesering apapun aku mendengarnya tetap saja ada cemburu yang terselip di perasaanku.

Oh ya, aku belum memberitahukan nama kekasihku. Namanya-

"Lee Ho-Won semangaaat."

-Yeah, kurasa barusan kau sudah mendengarnya.

Ho-Won menoleh dan tersenyum. Para gadis itu berteriak tanpa sadar senyum Ho-Won sebenarnya hanya terfokus pada seseorang, aku. Aku membalas senyumannya sebelum dia beralih memfokuskan diri pada hentakan musik.

Ruang latihan ini benar-benar penuh, bukan hanya oleh anggota klub itu sendiri, tetapi juga para penggemar. Awalnya tak ada penonton yang diperbolehkan masuk, mereka hanya boleh menonton dari luar jendela. Tetapi, seiring ketenaram klub ini penggemar pun semakin membeludak menyebabkan kemacetan di lorong depan klub, sehingga leader klub dance itu -yang kebetulan adalah kekasihku- memutuskan memperbolehkan para penonton masuk asal tidak ribut selama latihan. Toh, masih cukup lapang. Begitulah hingga akhirnya aku pun bisa menonton latihan kekasihku secara langsung, bukannya melalui jendela. Ngomong-ngomong, alasanku hari ini ada di barisan -cukup- depan juga karena kekasihku.

Ketika kelasku baru usai aku menerima sebuah pesan.

Hoyaaa~: Chagi, hari ini lihatlah aku berlatih dari barisan depan. Oke?

Me: Okeee Oppa ^^

Tanpa menunggu lama ku tutup ponselku dan bergegas menuju ruang latihan klub dance yang berada di gedung yang berbeda dengan fakultasku. Sekarang aku tak pernah mempertanyakan lagi alasan dari permintaannya. Terakhir aku bertanya, jawabannya terlalu bagus-

"Kenapa? Karena dengan melihatmu aku akan mendapat pasokan energi lebih. Kau adalah kekuatanku. Satu-satunya untukku."

-Dan sukses membuatku bungkam dengan pipi menghangat.

Saat aku berada di depan ruang latihannya, satu pesan kembali membuat ponselku bergetar. Lagi-lagi dari Ho-Won.

Hoyaaa~: Oh ya, tunggu hingga latihanku berakhir. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu hari ini

Seperti sebelumnya, aku hanya menyetujui permintaannya yang sudah sering ku dapatkan. Kami sering pulang bersama, tetapi selalu ketika area kampus mulai sepi. Dan sekali lagi aku tak ingin bertanya karena satu jawabannya berhasil membuatku hampir pingsan karena senang.

"Setelah lelah berlatih, aku ingin bersama gadis yang ku cintai. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau adalah kekuatanku?."

Oh my god. Dia benar-benar pintar membuatku merasa istimewa. Apalagi dia mengatakannya sambil menatapku dalam dan tersenyum menggoda. Astagaaa aku butuh napas buatan, tatapan dan senyuman itu seolah menghisap ku dalam-dalam.

prok

prok

prok

Suara gema tepuk tangan menyadarkanku dari lamunan kebersamaanku dengan Ho-Won. Saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di barisan depan, benar-benar depan. Karena gadis-gadis di depanku -juga beberapa yang ada di barisan belakang- sudah merangsek menuju tengah-tengah ruang latihan untuk memberikan handuk dan minuman dingin untuk para anggota klub. Ho-Won lebih sering menolaknya secara halus, karena di dalam tasnya selalu ada handuk berwarna ungu -yang salah satu ujungnya kusuam dengan inisial namanya- dan minuman yang kuberikan pagi harinya. Sedangkan anggota lainnya yang kebanyakan belum memiliki kekasih akan menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Latihan Ho-Won hari ini berakhir dan aku bersiap untuk menunggu Ho-Won di luar ruang latihannya seperti biasanya ketika dia memintaku menonton latihannya hingga akhir. Namun, belum sempat aku mencapai langkah keempat sebuah suara membuatku terpaku.

"Kau mau kemana Chagi?." Suara bass itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Suara pemuda yang setiap malam akan menelponku untuk menyanyikan sebait lagu -suaranya lumayan merdu- dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Suara dari kekasihku, Lee Ho-Won.

Aku menoleh dengan gerakan kaku. Dan benar saja, di sana Ho-Won membawa ransel di pundak kanannya dan berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Bukan senyum manis nan tipis seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum seksi-menggodanya yang mampu membuatku meleleh. Sayangnya aku terlalu terkejut untuk meleleh sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menonton hingga akhir bukan?." Aku blank. Pikiranku kosong. Dan kurasa kini aku sedang melongo. Apa yang dia lakukaaaaan!? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak di telinganya.

"Oppa?." Tetapi justru bisikan lirih yang keluar.

Aku merasakan hawa pembunuh saat Ho-Won menggandeng tanganku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan beberapa gadis menatapku sambil meremat handuk dan botol kosong.

Oow.

Ini alasan lainnya aku tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah kekasih Ho-Won. Para penggemarnya terkadang tampak menakutkan. Yeah, gadis yang sedang cemburu bisa amat mengerikan.

"Ada apa Chagi? Apa kau lapar?." Ho-Won yang melihatku terpaku mengikuti arah pandangku lalu terkekeh pelan dan-

grep

-Menarik pinggangku merapat ke arahnya. Kudengar pekikan tertahan dari beberapa gadis. Sedangkan kekasihku tampak tak peduli, justru mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibir seksinya ke arah telingaku.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Jika kau adalah kekuatanku, maka aku akan jadi pelindungmu."

Ho-Won menjauh sebelum berujar dengan suara lebih keras.

"Ayo kita pergi Chagi. Aku sudah lapar."

Masih dengan tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku, Ho-Won menarikku keluar dari ruang latihannya. Ketika aku menoleh, aku masih mendapati tatapan tajam dari para penggemarnya, tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku kini. Melainkan senyum penuh arti dari anggota klub dance. Ck! Kurasa Ho-Won sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Tak apalah, kurasa aku memang harus mengakhiri status 'penggemar rahasia kekasih sendiri'ku dan mulai membiasakan diri sebagai kekasih dari pemuda tampan-seksi-menggoda yang digilai gadis-gadis kampus yang bisa saja menjadi buas sewaktu-waktu. Bukan masalah, toh aku punya seorang pelindung yang menjadikan diriku sebagai kekuatannya.

-fin-

...

A/N: holaaa. Hari sabtu nih, waktunya update wkwk. How about Ho-Won? Pernah bayangin jadi secret admirer, apa justru udah pernah jadi secret admirer? Gimana kalo kejadiannya kayak diatas?

Jangan lupa pentengin lagi Rabu besok ya kkkkk. Bye byeee


	6. Part 5

**Stare At You (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Woo-Hyun and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Woo-Hyun adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan Newclears \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

Semilir angin menemaniku di taman kampus. Halaman demi halaman Novel di tanganku terus kubalik hingga tak terasa sudah hampir sampai di pertengahan cerita.

"Hei, serius sekali."

Aku mendongak mendapati Woo-Hyun berdiri di depanku. Aku tersenyum dengan mata yang terus mengikuti pergerakannya, dia duduk di hadapanku. Kini kami hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?."

"Novel." Jawabku singkat sambil kembali menekuni bacaanku, terlalu seru untuk diabaikan. Kudengar Woo-Hyun mendengus kesal, membuatku terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi cerita apa yang kau baca hingga serius sekali begitu?."

Aku menutup Novelku yang sebelumnya telah kutandai. Untung saja aku sudah sampai di bab baru, jadi bisa acuhkan untuk sementara.

Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum mulai bercerita tentang isi Novel itu. Kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada malaikat. Aku sangat suka kisah fantasi.

"Lalu ternyata sahabat pemuda itu juga jatuh cinta pada-" Aku berhenti bercerita saat menyadari tatapan Woo-Hyun padaku. Dengan kepala yang ditahan oleh tangan kirinya di meja dan mata yang mengarah lurus padaku.

Aku tercekat dan semuanya terasa berjalan amat lambat. Rambut hitamnya yang dimainkan oleh angin, bibirnya yang perlahan menyunggingkan senyum, bahkan kedipan matanya. Seperti slowmotion dan aku tersihir olehnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah pepohonan, berpura-pura menghitung jumlah daun di sana. Tiba-tiba kurasa sebuah tangan menyentuh daguku dan menolehkan kepalaku kembali berhadapan dengan Woo-Hyun. Tangan kirinya telah turun, tetapi tatapan matanya masih sama, dalam dan teduh.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku suka mendengarmu cerewet begitu. Lanjutkan lagi, Chagi." Dia kembali tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Sejujurnya aku benar-benar suka memandangi wajah kekasihku ini. Matanya yang sayu -tampak seolah mengantuk-, rahang tegasnya, hidung bangirnya, bahkan bibir tebalnya yang sering menyunggingkan senyum manis. Aku sangat suka, tetapi aku hanya akan memandanginya saat dia tak mengetahuinya bukannya saat dia menatapku lurus begini.

"Hum? Kenapa kau diam?."

"Ti-tidak bisakan kau tidak menatapku terus menerus begitu Oppa?."

"Memangnya kenapa?. Aku suka memandangimu. Kau cantik. Lagipula apa salahnya memandangi wajah kekasihku sendiri?."

Astagaaa aku bisa pingsan kalau begini caranya.

Pipiku terasa hangat. Pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat masak sekarang.

Dia masih setia memandangiku tak peduli kepalaku yang terus bergerak mencari pengalihan pandangan. Dasar koala keras kepala.

Akhirnya dia terkekeh dan berdiri. Aku mendesah lega tanpa sadar. Bahkan sepertinya aku sudah menahan napas selama sepuluh menit terakhir.

"Ayo. Hari mulai gelap." Woo-Hyun menyodorkan tangannya, aku menoleh ke arah langit sebelum benar-benar menyambut telapak lebar kekasihku. Sudah berapa lama aku terhipnotis oleh pemuda ini hingga aku tak sadar matahari sudah terbenam? Pesonanya memang luar biasa.

"Aku memandangimu seperti itu agar kau tak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi saat melihatku."

Eeh!? Dia tahu? Tentu saja bodoh! Aisssh, ini memalukan. Aku malu sekali.

Woo-Hyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu beralih memeluk pinggangku, membuat jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Dan sialanya aroma tubuhnya sama dengan tatapan matanya, memabukkan. Kurasa sekarang jantungku sudah berdetak dua -ah tidak, tiga kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

"Lain kali, jangan memandangku diam-diam. Kita saling pandang saja bagaimana? Bukankah itu romantis Chagi?."

Romantis gundulmu!? Yang ada aku akan pingsan tiga detik setelah kau tatap seperti tadi.

Woo-Hyun tertawa melihatku mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian aku turut tertawa, menertawai diriku sendiri lebih tepatnya. Lucu sekali tak bisa terlalu lama menatap kekasihku sendiri karena wajahnya yang teramat tampan. Aku mengembalikan tangannya yang masih melingkari pinggangku kembali ke telapak tanganku. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman kampus.

Kurasa lain kali idenya boleh dicoba. Sebagai bentuk latihan mental haha. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan pingsan dengan posisi tidak elit dihadapannya. Yah, semoga.

-fin-

...

A/N: Oke. Ini pendek. Pendek banget malah, apalagi di bandingin sama yg lain. Maafin, tapi ideku mentok-notok-jedok sampe sini doang. Lagian aku bikinnya di memo hape. Awalnya keliatan banyak, eh pas dipindah ke word cuma seupil haha. Tapi sungguh, aku bener-bener senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayanginnya hehe. Maklum jomblo baperan haha.

Tinggal 2 cerita lagi. Semoga masih berminat hehe. Byeee


	7. Part 6

**Ice Skating (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Dong-Woo and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Dong-Woo adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan Wooniques \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang bersantai di rumahku. Mungkin bergulat dengan guling di balik selimut tebal, atau membaca novel di balkon kamarku sambil menikmati secangkir coklat panas dan sepiring cake buatan ibuku. Sialan, memikirkannya saja membuatku hampir meneteskan air liur. Yeah, itu yang seharusnya kulakukan. Bukannya malah menemani dinosaurus jejadian itu bermain ice skating.

Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika kami melakukannya tidak di pertengahan bulan Januari. Ya, bulan januari, di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Dong-Woo.

Dan lagi, menemani apanya?. Aku malah berdiri sambil memeluk diriku sendiri karena kedinginan di pinggir arena sambil menyaksikan 'pertunjukkan' tunggal Dong-Woo. Meskipun harus ku akui kemampuannya bermain ice skating benar-benar hebat. Aku sampai sempat terperangah saar tubuh tegapnya berputar-putar dengan gerakan luwes tapi tetap macho. Kali ini air liurku hampir menetes oleh alasan yang berbeda.

Sejujurnya tadi aku membayangkan kencan romantis dengan dinosaurus tukang ketawa ini. Ketika dia mengirimiku pesan "Chagi, ayo pergi bermain Ice Skating denganku.", aku berpikir dia akan membantuku meluncur di atas es lalu merapatkan mantelku karena aku kedinginan atau memeluk pinggangku untuk menghangatkanku dan kencan kami akan diakhiri dengan minum coklat panas di cafe dekat arena ice skating ini.

Sayangnya, itu hanyalah khayalan tingkat tinggiku. Khayalan yang luntur seketika saat dia berujar-

"Kau kan tidak bisa bermain seluncur es, menunggu di sini saja tidak apa-apa kan Chagi?."

-Lalu meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat melempar bola salju ke arah cengiran khasnya.

Hampir satu jam terlewati. Arena yang awalnya sepi, nyaris kosong -sesungguhnya hanya berisi kami berdua-, kini mulai ramai, dan kurasa itu karena 'atraksi' kekasihku. Beberapa anak kecil mengekori Dong-Woo seperti anak-anak itik mengikuti induknya meskipun dengan sedikit kesulitan. Gadis-gadis remaja berdiri di pinggi sambil berbisik-bisik, kurasa membicarakan Dong-Woo mengingat tatapan mereka yang terus mengikuti pergerakannya. Aku merasa sedikit cemburu, tapi ya sudahlah toh mereka hanya mengagumi dari tepian -sepertiku. Bedanya, aku punya tempat khusus di hati Dong-Woo sementara mereka bahkan mungkin tidak dikenal oleh Dong-Woo.

Saat aku kembali memandang Dong-Woo, aku menemukannya sedang berjongkok di depan seorang bocah laki-laki yang mungkin usianya belum genap enam tahun. Dia membantu anak itu meluncur sambil berjalan jongkok mundur. Aku tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. Senyumku melebar kala keduanya tertawa. Dan aku hampir menjerit saat bocah laki-laki itu hampir terjatuh, untung saja Dong-Woo dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya dan membawanya kembali berdiri membuatku menghela napas lega dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Waaah, mereka lucu sekali."

"Aku iri dengan bocah itu."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku juga mau."

Aku mendengar bisikan yang semakin keras lalu menoleh. Beberapa gadis itu tak menyadari tatapan mengintimidasiku. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengagumi kehebatan permainan seluncur es Dong-Woo, juga keakrabannya dengan anak-anak kecil.

"Oppa, ajari aku berseluncuuur."

"Aku dulu, Oppa."

"Yak! Aku yang duluan."

Kali ini bukan sekedar bisikan yang ku dengar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Dong-Woo tengah dikerubuti oleh beberapa gadis remaja. Orang-orang sudah mulai menghilang. Mungkin memilih kembali ke rumah mereka yang hangat karena di sini semakin dingin. Pemuda itu tampak menenangkan beberapa gadis remaja yang mulai ribut minta diajari berseluncur oleh kekasihku. Bibir tebal-seksinya terus menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang unik. Juga manis. Ck!.

Hei, dinosaurus jejadian yang kalian kelilingi itu pacarku!

"HEI!." Aku sedikit berteriak saat mencoba mendekati mereka, aku bahkan lupa kalau aku payah dalam bermain seluncur es.

settt

bruukkk

Benar. Benar. Payah.

"Aww." Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan pose menyedihkan beberapa langkah dari tempat awalku berdiri. Kudengar suara tawa cempreng, kurasa dari para gadis yang mengerubuti pacarku semut disekeliling gula. Aku mencoba berdiri beberapa kali, tetapi terus saja kembali terjatuh. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih duduk sambil menggosok lututku yang terbentur lapisan es.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tawa mereka. Bertekad untuk segera pulang -bila aku sudah mampu berdiri dengan benar. Biar saja dinosaurus jejadian itu berputar-putar di arena ini bersama para gadis remaja labil itu sampai tungkainya patah, atau sampai tubuh mereka membiru karena kedinginan.

Mataku memanas. Aku masih menggosok lututku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu, juga kemungkinan menangis. Kalau tahu begini, aku memang seharusnya tidak menerima ajakan Dong-Woo.

Lututku sudah tidak lagi sakit dan aku dapat memastikan tubuhku bisa berdiri dengan benar, tetapi aku masih belum hendak untuk sekedar menegakkan kepalaku. Mataku sudah benar-benar basah. Aku menangis karena kesal. Kugigit bibitku mencegah isakan. Tanpa kusadari suara tawa itu telah lenyap beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau berdiri, Chagi?." Dia berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku tahu itu sejak dua menit yang lalu, hal itulah yang menyebabkan air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku. Aku bergeming hingga kurasa sepasang tangan kekar mengangkatku.

"Maaf. Ayo. Aku akan membantumu berse-."

"Aku mau pulang." Lirihku.

"Apa?."

"Aku mau pulang, Oppa. Kalau kau masih ingin berada di sini silahkan. Tapi aku akan pulang." Aku menyeka kasar air mataku lalu berbalik hendak pergi sebelum aku lagi-lagi terpeleset.

grep

Dong-Woo membantuku kembali berdiri tegak lalu memelukku dari belakang. Aku mematung saat merasakan hembusan napasnya di sisi wajahku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf. Ayo kita pulang." Dong-Woo membantuku menuju tepi arena. Melepaskan sepatu seluncurku dan menggandeng tanganku saat meninggalkan arena seluncur es. Aku tersenyum diam-diam. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku menemukan gadis-gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir mereka kesal. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Tahu begini aku nekat meluncur dari tadi saja haha.

-fin-

...

A/N: Wooyoooo. Malam minggu ditemenin Dong-Woo Oppa nih. Asik gak? Kesel gak? Haha

 **DaGamma Frost** : Yang dari chap 1 nungguin si happy virus. Nih, dong-woo oppa hadir. Gimana? Suka gak? Ehehehe

Okeee. Sisa aatu orang lagiii. Sampai ketemu rabu depan. Byeee


	8. Part 7

**Romatic (Failed) Dating (c) aidaverdyky**

 **Sung-Gyu and You**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **Teenager**

 **Sung-Gyu adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, Woolim Ent., Inspirit, dan Chinggyus \\(^o^)/**

 **Watchout of the typo(s), baper area!**

...

Aku merapikan mantelku, sesekali menyingkirkan guguran daun yang menempel di sela rambutku. Aku tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku ke depan dan belakang. Menunggu seseorang yang kucintai untuk berkencan membuatku tak bisa mengontrol senyum dan detak jantungku.

-15 menit kemudian-

"Kurasa aku datang terlalu awal." Gumamku sambil menatap arloji.

Kakiku mulai pegal dan aku memilih duduk di bangku di belakangku. Kembali kugoyang-goyangkan kakiku sambil tetap tersenyum. Sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak kencan terakhir kami. Terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah masing-masing membuat kami jarang bertemu.

Aku menolah ke kanan dan kiri. Terlihat beberapa pasangan sedang berkencan. Mungkin musim gugur memang cocok untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis bersama kekasih, dan itu juga yang hari ini akan kulakukan dengan kekasihku, hamster gembulku yang lucu. Ah, mengingatnya saja membuat pipiku menghangat.

-30 menit kemudian-

Oke. Aku tahu menunggu orang yang kucintai membuatku berdebar, tetapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Kuambil ponsel dari saku mantelku lalu mengirimi pesan untuk kekasihku.

me: Oppa kau di mana?

Kakiku masih terus kugoyangkan. Hanya saja kini bukan goyangan penuh semangat melainkan goyangan gelisah. Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk 'datang terlalu awal'ku.

Kutatap kembali ponselku. Tak ada pesan balasan. Aku mulai kesal.

"Jangan-jangan dia lupa rencana kencan hari ini." Aku bergumam sambil memeriksa arlojiku.

Tidak tidak. Sung-Gyu tidak lupa. Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Dia akan muncul tiba-tiba dengan mengenakan kostum lebah madu sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Semoga.

-1 jam kemudian-

Aarrrgh. Cukup. Aku tidak peduli kejutan macam apa yang dia siapkan. Aku berdiri dan mengamati sekitar, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda hamster gendut bermata segaris itu. Yang ada justru beberapa pasangan yang menatapku prihatin. Sialan.

Kuambil ponselku dan mengirimkan pesan yang sama kepada Sung-Gyu.

1 menit

3 menit

5 men-

Aarrrgh. Aku tidak tahan menunggu lebih lama lagi dengan tatapan mengasihani orang-orang di sekitarku. Kuhubungi ponselnya.

tuuut

tuuut

tuu-

trek

Yes diangkat.

"Oppa?."

"Euum?." Kenapa suaranya serak seperti orang baru bangun tidur? Jangan-jangan...

"Oppa kau ada di mana?." Kau mencoba memasang nada suara yang manis, padahal hatiku dongkol setengah mati.

"Di rumah, hoaaam. Ada apa chagi?."

Ada apa!? ADA APA DIA BILANG!?

"Apa kau masih tidur? Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu Oppa?." Sabar sabar. Orang sabar disayang pacar.

"Hmm? Kurasa tidak, hoaaam. Ada apa memangnya? Dan yeah aku masih tidur, ini kan hari minggu."

ctak.

Suara apa tadi? Oh, sepertinya suara urat sabarku yang putus.

"YAK! KAU LUPA KALAU HARI INI KITA ADA KENCAN BODOH!" Aku memijit pangkal hidungku, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang terkejut lalu menatapku iba. Hamster sialaaan. Akan aku cat semua kemeja putihnya menjadi warna hitam.

"Ooh ooh. Astaga, tung-" Sung-Gyu gelagapan mendengar teriakanku.

"Sudahlah, tidurlah lagi saja. BYE!."

tut

Kututup sambungan telpon kami secara sepihak lalu menyimpan ponselku kembali ke saku mantel. Berjalan pulang sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam 'apa kau lihat-lihat' andalanku kepada pasangan-pasangan yang masih menatapku. Di perjalanan ponselku terus bergetar, Sung-Gyu menelponku. Siapa peduli. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Enak saja dia membuatku menunggunya selama hampir dua jam di taman di tengah-tengah musim gugur sementara dia enak-enakan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Aku memasuki rumahku dengan bersungut-sungut. Dari dapur ibuku melongok dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tumben sekali kencanmu cepat."

Huh, kencan apanya? Bertemu saja tidak. Hamster gendut itu justru hibernasi di rumahnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku lalu pergi ke kamar sebelum ibuku tahu kegagalan kencanku dan menertawaiku.

drrtt

drrtt

drrtt

Ponselku terus bergetar. Kali ini bukan telpon, melainkan deretan pesan dari hamster sipit tukang tidur itu.

gyuie~: chagi tunggu sebentar, aku dalam perjalanan.

gyuie~: chagi kau di mana? apa kau sudah pulang?

gyuie~: chagi maafkan aku :(((

gyuie~: chagiii :(((

gyuie~: honeyyy

gyuie~: sweetyyy

gyuie~: babyyyy

gyuie~: balas pesanku sayaaaang. kumohon. maafkan aku :(((

gyuie~: kau sudah di rumah ya? aku akan ke sana

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Lebih baik sekarang aku melanjutkan acara bersantaiku sambil membaca komik. Aku hampir jatuh tertidur ketika tiba-tiba ada suara ketokan di jendela kamarku.

"OPPA!?."

Sung-Gyu sedang mengetok jendela kamarku dengan tangan kirinya yang juga menggenggam ponsel, sementara tangan kanannya berpegangan pada errr apa ya? entahlah, aku tak bisa melihatnya dari sudut ini. Aku melongo sementara dia memberi isyarat untukku melihat ponsel. Ternyata dia tengah menelponku.

"Yak! Apa kau gila!? Turun sekarang!." Perintahku secara langsung, mengabaikan ponsel yang terus menyala menampakkan panggilan dari Sung-Gyu yang kini memasang cengiran hingga matanya tinggal segaris.

Demi Tuhan. Apa dia sudah kehilangan akalnya? Kamarku ada di lantai dua dan tanpa balkon. Aku tak mau membayangkan pijakan yang dia gunakan untuk mengintip ke kamarku. Semoga bukan pot-pot bunga daffodil kesayangan ibuku. Aku yang mati kalau itu benar.

"Maafkan aku." Teriaknya. Oke, perjuangannya ini membuatku sedikit terharu. Hanya sedikit, kekesalanku masih banyak.

"Turunlah, kau bisa-"

sret

bruukk

Tuh kan. Belum juga aku selesai bicara dia sudah terpeleset.

Aku membuka jendelaku dan menemukan Sung-Gyu meringis sambil memegangi pinggang dan siku kanannya. Oh tidak, dia benar-benar menggunakan pot bunga kesayangan ibuku sebagai pijakan. Mati aku. Jika aku dibakar hidup-hidup oleh ibuku, kupastikan hamster ini ikut menemaniku.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Ruang tamu rumahku dengan Sung-Gyu yang terus menerus meringis saat kubersihkan lukanya. Oh, jangan lupa ibuku yang terus menatap kami tajam. Kurasa kencan kami berikutnya adalah toko bunga. Yasudahlah.

"Maafkan aku." Sung-Gyu buka suara setelah ibuku pergi ke dapur.

"Hm." Aku masih serius dengan sikunya.

"Kau masih marah ya?."

"Hmm."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berminat memulai percakapan.

Aku hampir selesai mengobati sikunya saat tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menyentuh daguku dan membuatku mendongak. Mata kami bertemu. Ck! Aku benci tatapan memohon ala puppy eyesnya itu. Itu selalu berhasil membuatku luluh. Seperti sekarang.

Tanpa sadar kami menipiskan jarak di antara kami. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dekat. Dan...

"Ehem." Suara bass ayahku berhasil menjauhkan kami. Di belakang ayahku ada ibuku yang cekikikkan sambil membawa nampan berisi kue dan minuman.

"Hai yah. Hai bu." Aku menyapa kedua orang tuaku dengan santai. Tetapi saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati Sung-Gyu menunduk dengan wajah pias. Yah, jika kau ketahuan hampir mencium anak gadis seorang bapak-bapak berkumis tebal dengan wajah sangar bak preman mungkin kau juga berharap bisa menciut seukuran amoeba. Padahal hanya wajah ayahku saja yang sangar, kelakuannya lebih kocak dari bocah sepuluh tahun.

Pada akhinya kencanku kali ini adalah di ruang tamu rumahku dengan Sung-Gyu yang lecet-lecet ditemani kedua orang tuaku. Sudahlah, setidaknya aku berhasil kencan. Lagipula ini bisa mengakrabkan Sung-Gyu dengan calon mertuanya kan? Hihihi...

-fin-

...

Astagaaaa kelupaan. Mian mian mian *deep bow*

A/N: Last last laaast. Gimana? Ngakak nggak?. Ini fanfiction-semi-imagine infinite member yg paling bikin aku ngakak pas buatnya haha. Yeay, _project_ ku kelar yeaaay. Bulan Juni juga udah mau kelar, sekarang hari terakhir bulan Juni, hari ini SIMAF premier *salah fandom woooy* oke lupakan yg terakhir. Btw, aku baru sadar kalo aku publish ff-semi-imagine bias utamaku pas di tanggal ulang tahunku, padahal gak direncanain, gak sengaja, duuuh jodoh gak kemana dek ;" *fix, ini juga lupakan haha*

Makasih buat **DaGamma Frost** , **Wu Yixiu** , sama **uchihaitachi2419** atas reviewnya. Juga **SyahirahNur** sama **Wu Yixiu** yg udah ngefav cerita ini. Makasih makasih makasih *bow*

Well, semoga suka sama cerita-cerita infinite bikinanku. Dan sampai ketemu di cerita-cerita lainnya.

Oh ya, minggu depan udah lebaran aja nih. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya reader. Love you mumumu

...

Curhatan author: sebenernya mau bikin prequel sama sequelnya ff-semi-imagine ini. Tentang awal mereka ketemu, sebelum jadian, sama pas mereka udah nikah. Tapi berhubung yg minat sedikit, akhirnya gak jadi haha *yang ini jangan dibaca pleaseee* wkwk

...

Okelah, aku mau bikin cerita request-annya temenku dulu. Byeee


End file.
